User blog:Rory Daybreak/Caged Animals
Part 21 Here is the next part :D Enjoy :P Part 20 Imprisoned Rory stared up at the men around him, worried that they were about to kill him, then he caught glance of the wolf, a large muscular one, it crept closer and closer towards him, and Rory was feeling threatened. He had noticed that two of the men had swords, and the third one had a bow with a quiver full of arrows, on top of that, a Wolf that could kill him with one touch was coming his way. Daybreak saw no way out of this situation. He remembered how Omen Claw mentioned that the top three species were connected, then shook his head and realized, that he had mentioned that ALL species were connected by the Sacred Grove Magic. Rory took this thought and spoke out at the two legs, and the wolf. “I-I don’t want any trouble, back off, I don’t want you people surrounding me like this.” He knew that they would understand him since all species knew the same tongue, call it luck, or whatever it was, it was true, and he would use it as best he could, for it was his only means of defense. One of them laughed, “To bad we don’t want to talk, or anything of the sort, besides hurting ya, little guy.” Rory’s eyes widened, and he started shaking out of fear. “Can I kick him?” One of the guys asked the one who had not yet spoken. “Go ahead, but not too hard, we’ll still need him afterwards, and we don’t want Jagged to miss out on his newest chew toy.” The human smiled as he spoke, and patted the Wolf on the head, as he talked to his friend. Rory turned to the one who drew back his leg and tensed up in the moment, he got kicked in the side, even though majority of his wounds, not even severe, had healed, he felt pain, serious pain. He went limp and fell down coughed and noticed he was crying, not badly, but his eyes were streaming down tears for sure. “Look what you did Garret, you kicked the little thing too hard!” He hit the man in the back of the head. “Sorry man, I didn’t know it was that pathetic.” He replied. “Go take him to a cage Jagged.” The leader whistled after saying these words and the wolf lunged forward grabbing Rory by the neck, hurting him slightly from the pressure, and then started carrying him away. They made a turn behind one of the houses, and then went down into a cellar, a basement accessible from the back of the house through the ground to be exact. Rory was put down, and then the wolf spoke. “Get in that cage, or you won’t see tomorrow’s light.” Jagged snarled, with his razor sharp teeth clenched together at Rory. Rory nodded, and limped over to the cage, his ribs must have been damaged, he had been hit in the side between his ribs and hip, but regardless, at least one must have been fractured. He got into the cage, and the door slammed behind him, right as his tail made it in. Rory sat down and looked at the wolf with eyes that seemed as if he was fearing for his life, because he was. “Get some rest, because starting tomorrow, you work for us, and if you slack off, you’re gone, dead, no more. Got it? Good. Now go to sleep.” Jagged told him in a huff, then turned and ran off, leaving the cellar, and a pitch black basement was all that remained, and Rory closed his eyes to sleep. He wasn’t alone, but felt as if this was the end. Forced Labor Rory woke up early the next morning, he hadn’t slept well, but not long after he had fallen asleep, he was awoken violently. The Cellar lights were lit, as they hung from the ceiling, two of them, and rocks were thrown at some cages and bottles on shelves, shattering the glass bottles, as the humans cackled with laughter. “Alright, get your pathetic selves up right now! You’ve got a long day of work ahead of you, and I don’t want to hear any shit. You will work, until you die if you have to, and you are to do YOUR work, and not another’s, got it?” The head one shouted as he rubbed the back of the neck of the wolf. Rory at this time nodded, with fear and was amazed to see at least four other cats, a she cat and three toms. Rory and the cats were led out of the house. They were told that the lake in the area needed to be picked clean of as many fish as possible for the humans to eat, or Jagged would eat the cats. They were told that they would be cleaning the small cabins and picking food for the humans too. They would also be collecting sticks and larger branches by tying ropes around them and their own bodies. Rory was looking down feeling absolutely at loss and horrible, out raged and slightly in disbelief. “Hey, I see you’re the newest one of us, I know what you’re thinking, and its best you keep those thoughts to yourself, or you could die. I’ve seen many of us go, I’m surprised I’m-“ H paused as a two leg walked by. “I’m still alive. Please be careful, I don’t want to see another die, especially not such a young one like yourself.” Rory nodded. “My name’s Rory…. What’s yours?” He questioned the Tom who was making sure his rope was tightened around his shoulders like a harness that drawing carriage horses would wear, but not exactly. “My name, its Leopard Spot, and I know what you’re thinking, but this guy aint got no spots, well idk my folks named me along ways back, and it isn’t my fault.” He laughed quietly. “If you want to know my name here its, Fur ball, same with his, and his, and hers, and yours” he was motioning towards all of the cats in the area. “Y’know like, Hey Fur ball get your ass over here and do this for me or that for me. The Humans are pretty low if you haven’t realized by now.” “Well…. It’s nice to meet you… have you ever tried to escape? I mean like they can’t hold us here too well can they, I mean why make a bunch of cats do work for them, sounds pretty useless and not very efficient at all.” Rory reasoned with him. “We once tried to escape, a few of us, but they all died and I ratted out two of them to save my brother over there, I’m not proud of it, but they didn’t really stand much a chance anyway, they had already been caught. And then we got that she cat in with us and that tom a while back and now you. Only us five left.” He responded. “Well….. I guess it is best that we do what we can, and try not to work too hard… besides I’m pretty hurt, and I’m worried if something really is wrong with me after that hit I took.” Rory spoke. “My brother used to be a med cat, he could check you out late tonight if you want.” Leopard replied. “Yeah, that’d be great, as long as he won’t hurt me.” Rory agreed. “He won’t, trust me, my brother is a great guy, he wouldn’t hurt anyone, he is caring and understanding.” Leopard added. “Alright.” Rory finished, and the two started walking towards the woods to find wood that they could tie together and drag back. The slave labor that they had been forced into was more of something of just pets that are working with horrible conditions, for people that could do it the selves but are too lazy and mean to do so, and other humans would be harder to manage, so they used cats. A pretty pathetic probably useless situation, but still dangerous, and had to be stopped. Later That Night Rory sat in his cage, and so did the others, then he heard a noise. E perked up his ears and looked around cautiously as he lay on his side. He was uneasy because it was dark and for some reason his eyes couldn’t adjust too well. The sound was getting closer, it seemed like an animal around his size and that all of a sudden a figure appeared before him. It was the female feline, she jumped up to the shelf where they kept his cage and smiled, “Hiya.” “H-how did you?” Rory started. “Get out of my cage, ha ha, it is pretty easy I have a busted one, they just don’t know it, those lazy fools.” She laughed, “Well back up I can get you out now and we can all talk.” She swatted the latch on his cage, and then used her teeth in a way that pulled the door towards her. Then she hit the cage door with her left shoulder and side, and the door popped open. “There ya go, maybe I lied, I just know how to break out ha ha,” She giggled and flicked her tail signaling him to follow her. They walked to one side of the shelf then leapt down onto some crates and so forth, they made their way to the ground, and they unlatched Leopard’s cage, well she did Rory just stood there confused, but cautious, and determined to get some answers and feel better if possible. “My name’s Anna by the way. Known in my clan before I “vanished” as Silvernail. It’s nice to meet you Rory,” She smiled, Rory could tell she was flirting a bit, but in a playful friendly way, she was nice and she was older than him, he trusted her to be on his side through all of this, just as much as Leopard at this point. Leopard pulled over a small box that was tied up, and then released his grip on it, he flexed his jaws and spoke, “Well if I get rope burn on my tongue I’ll be truly sad, I wouldn’t be able to enjoy that one piece of bread we get each day,” He joked and everyone laughed quietly. He leapt up onto the box and curled his tail around his paws. He then continued, “Arrowpaw?” The brown cat with black paws perked up and said, “Aye”. This was Leopard’s younger brother. “Silver?” Leopard then asked. “Here and ready to enjoy time with my fellow slaves,” She joked and Rory smiled halfway at the joke. “Crookednose?” He questioned. Then the stronger looking cat with dark brown fur and white going throughout it, stood up. He nodded, Rory had not heard him speak yet, it was a bit disturbing so quiet and so strong and dominant looking. “Rory?” Leopard called out. “Yeah, I’m awake.” Rory replied. “Alright, just making sure we are all focused, let’s get started.” He perked up and looked to Arrow, “Arrow, could you have a look at Rory’s right side?” He asked. “Sure thing brother.” He walked over to Rory with closed eyes and a big smile. “It’s nice to meet you, sorry that you’ve become victim to this hell whole too. But we’ll make you feel loved and we will defend you, can you show me where you got hurt?” Rory turned to his left slightly and motioned with his nose to where he was hit. After a while he was given the results. “Well, don’t worry it isn’t as bad as you think, the bones aren’t fractured, but they are bruised. It is painful, and won’t feel better for quiet sometime. Aldo what happened to your paw?” He motioned towards Rory’s paw with a concerned expression. Rory shook his head. “Just some leader who thought she was tough shit…… (DarkRose) she bit into my wrist and it hurt really bad….. but It’s fine… just a scar now. It will feel better over time I guess.” Arrow looked to him and smiled halfway, “That’s good, try to take it easy though.” Rory nodded, “I will thanks Arrow.” “Anytime,” Arrow smiled and then swished his tail and looked back up towards his brother. “All done Bro!” “Thank you Arrow. Now onto a more serious matter, Rory brought to my attention earlier that escape was what we all want, and now with five of us, it may be possible, here let me explain.” He grinned from ear to ear. Rory saw Silver to his right she was pumped with a fire in her eyes admiring Leopard. And then he looked to his back, the left side, where Crooked sat in the shadows, cracking a smirk. Arrow turned to see Rory’s face, Rory blushed for some odd reason as he saw how lit up Arrow’s face was. He blushed cause he was overcome with joy, he was so amazed and it made him happy, he was feeling this way because the way that Arrow looked at him, the way his face was lit up showed how much hope, fearlessness, and spirit he had left. Rory was scared, but he saw how they all seemed to be excited and looking forward, they were ready to escape, and it made him happy, seeing them like this was almost unbelievable. Then Arrow spoke. “Don’t worry, we got this.” Next Time Hope You guys liked this one o-e a bit of a strange gay moment in there but hey don’t judge xD it was a weird moment and we were all on edge and feeling a bit excited to know the plan. Also I think it happened cause I was suprised how happy and determined they were in the situation, I was scared really badly xD You’ll enjoy the next chapter o.- Part 22 Category:Blog posts